Pitter Patter of the Rain
These Three Pups where adopted by a family in Adventure Bay when they where only a few months old and grew up side by side together and Look at Eachother Like Siblings. They are slightly younger than most of the Trainees in the second generation and are looking for Jobs themselves. Apperances Drip - Drip is the only girl of the three. She is mostly a tanish/yellowish color. She has black on her back left paw along with a tan.brown on her front left paw with black on her toes. Her short tail is mostly lighter tan with grey on the bottom. Her left ear (whitch is perked) Is half brown and her right ear is flopped. Her chest, front of her stomach and around her eyes are grey. She has a spot around her left eye thats brown along with brown 'hair' and Tan/Hazel eyes. Llueve - The other boy. He is mostly tan with red/brown spots. His tail is short and fluffy. and His ears are half perked. His toes and muzzel are both white. He has brown/orange eyes. Mephistopheles - He is mostly a tan/brown with purple/grey on the bottom of his tail, And the bottom of his legs and paws. His Chest as well. His left ear is perked and right ear is flopped. He has a small light grey triangle on his nose and has pale blue eyes. Personalities Drip - She is probably the most soft and shy one out of the group of them. She doesent like to open herself around other pups besides Llueve and Mephi. She gets nervous alot and isnt good at expressing her feelings. Llueve - The 'mom' of the three he is the smartest and best at coming up with solutions. Hes also good at helping drip out of her shell and keeping Mephi in check. He does like to have fun sometimes and pay around but usualy is making sure his 'siblings' are safe Mephi - As his name sudgests hes the little devil of the group. Hes a good pup at heart, but still engoys so mess around with other pups and his siblings. He also skips training sometimes though he does love his job he usualy has something better that he wants to do. Trivia Jobs Drip - She is Trainee to Glaze and is an Arctic Wildlife Reasercher, Her tag is an Iceberg with a pawprint on it. Llueve - He is Trainee to Kanya and is a Safari Pup, His Tag is a Desert sunset Catchprases Drip * "Show some Kindness to the Wildlife" Llueve TBA Pup Packs Drip * Thermometer * Small First Aid Kit (for Hurt Animals) * Magnifying Glass Llueve * Tent * Small Camera * Notepad and Pencil * Animal Guide Vehicles Drip - She Drives a Buss like Vehicle with a Snow Plow and Snow Tracks Llueve - He drives a Sunset Red and Black Safar Jeep with a few different settings he can use so it can drive through Mud, Get over Rocks and Fit on Small Precipices Crushes Drip - When Truth asked her out she was very surprised but overjoyed and happily accepted and they started Dating. Llueve- One day he meet Celestia and fell for her shyness and love for animals. Random * Drip and llueve Where named since they adopted them on a rainy day (Drip is self explanitory and Llueve is Rain in Spanish) * I got the idea for Mephistopheles from 'Welcome to Hell' but the name is also a devil in German Folklore, The kid who named him was probably into German Folklore * Mephistopheles prefers just to be called Mephi * Drip has a Pet Arctic Wesel Stories Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-25 at 10.25.34 PM.png|Llueve Screenshot 2015-09-25 at 10.25.19 PM.png|Mephi Screenshot 2015-09-25 at 10.25.03 PM.png|Drip Mephianddrip.jpg|Mephi and Drip Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Trainee